


Jumpstart

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Post-Man of Steel, Pre-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So now he’s faced with the fact that he’s head-over-heels for Lois Lane, and he has no idea what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpstart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! The prompt for this one was: "Clark, Lois, and date nights." Enjoy!

It’s not that Clark hasn’t ever dated before.

Sure, he traipsed all over the world in an attempt to ‘find himself’, which wasn't really conducive to a long-term relationship.  But there was that thing he had with Lana back in high school.  He’s not even sure if he would call that a relationship, though.  They saw movies together and kissed once (clumsily at that) and held hands in public while avoiding each other’s gazes, but beyond that…

Their breakup was amicable, but still a breakup, and Clark knows that it was his fault.

So now he’s faced with the fact that he’s head-over-heels for Lois Lane, and he has no idea what to do about it.

Now that he’s thinking back on it, he’s not sure that kissing in the middle of a disaster zone counts as the start of a relationship.  Since he started working at the Daily Planet, they’ve had their share of secretive smiles and exchanged looks, and Perry’s already paired them up on a story.  The next logical step is to ask if she wants to have a cup of coffee with him, but for some reason Clark can’t seem to find the words for it.

Some writer he is.

It’s a Monday, and Lois is doing that thing where she purses her lips when she’s researching.  For some reason it’s more distracting than it usually is, and his eyes keep sliding away from his computer screen over to her.  Eventually, he manages to find a research paper interesting enough to engross him, until he hears her cough lightly.

“So, Clark,” she says, and he immediately notices that her tone is… a little too bright.  Or maybe not bright, but…high-pitched?  “I’m not getting anywhere with this piece, and it’s almost lunchtime.  Wanna go grab a bite?”

What Clark almost says is, “Oh thank god,” because it saves him from finding a way to ask her, but he manages to choke that response down and instead say, “Sure, sounds great Lois.”

Lois takes him to a cafe on the corner of Eighth and Mulberry, where it quickly becomes apparent that she’s a regular.  The barista eyes him with curiosity, but doesn’t comment on Lois’ choice of a date.  The place is tiny, and a little beat-down, but the atmosphere is likable.

“So,” Lois says, quirking her mouth.  “It’s been a while since we’ve gotten the chance to talk.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“I hope this is okay.”  He meets her eyes, unable to hide his surprise.  “I mean, this _is_ a date.  I think.  If you want it to be.  But if you’re not comfortable with that - “

“No, no!  It’s fine.”  Clark grins, feeling his stomach swoop.  “I was actually kind of relieved, earlier.  I couldn’t figure out how to… ask you.  Out, I mean.”

“I kind of figured,” Lois admits.  “So, I have to ask: journalism?”

* * *

The second time, he manages to be the one to ask her.

“How did you find this place?” Lois asks him.  “I never would’ve even looked twice at it.”

“I, uh, saved the owner’s cat.”

Lois casts a startled glance at him.  “Isn’t that a bit dangerous?”

Clark pulls out Lois’ chair for her, nodding his thanks at the server as he gives them their menus.  Lois is wearing a simple, dark blue halter dress; Clark had nearly tripped over himself when he first saw it.

“Probably,” Clark admits.  “But as long as I make sure to stumble over enough chair legs, he doesn’t notice.”

Lois smirks.  “I hope the chairs are okay.”

“They’ll live.”

It goes even better than their last date, if possible.  Their conversation, which starts out with commiserations about work, ends up switching to an intellectual debate about this year’s winner of the Nobel Peace Prize.  He doesn’t even notice the two hours that pass them by.

It’s a novelty, for him.  To be able to do something this normal when the eyes of the world are on every move he makes.  Sometimes, he feels like he could just… drift away from his own humanity, aware that they all see him as something far more than they could ever be.

Not with Lois, though.  With Lois, he’s just Clark.

“What’s the smile for?” Lois asks him.

There’s only one answer to that.  “You.”


End file.
